With the rapid development of information technology and the telecommunication industry, demand for server systems is increasing. As is well known in the art, a server system includes a server for storing massive amounts of electronic information, and the chassis of the server typically has two opposite lateral sides respectively mounted to the posts of a rack via two slide rail assemblies and is designed to protect the electronic devices or parts of the server, wherein the electronic devices or parts generally have cables essential to normal operation of the server. It is common practice, therefore, to equip a server system with a cable management arm (CMA) for carrying such cables and thereby satisfying the need for cable management.
For instance, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2 discloses a cable management arm applicable to a general server chassis. The cable management arm includes a frame (1), a support rail (2), two sliding members (3, 4), two connectors (5, 6), and an insertion socket (7). The frame (1) of the cable management arm includes front and rear arms (11, 12) for holding the cables of a server (e.g., with the cables passing through and placed in the cable holders (15) on each arm). The specification of the foregoing patent is incorporated herein by reference.
It is sometimes required, however, that the chassis of a large server have a two-tier structure and be divided into different working areas. In that case, cables in the upper tier of the chassis and those in the lower tier cannot be properly arranged without a specially designed cable management arm. It is therefore important to develop a cable management arm which can hold cables extending from different areas of a chassis and which can also be rapidly mounted and detached.